runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Behind the Scenes - March 2015
Dimension of Disaster – Members only Quest On main update this month is our highly anticipated 200th Quest, and with it comes a huge amount of new content for you to enjoy. Ever imagined what it would be like if the hero never existed? Bosses have won, cities have been taken over because you just weren't there to stop them. In an alternative version of our history, Zemouregal rules “New Varrock”, an ominous city filled with the living corpses of all your previous allies, friendly shopkeepers and the poor old Varrock guard. In total there are 5 parts to this ridiculous and comical adventure, each a humorous take on one of our existing Varrock quests, with increasingly difficult requirements to access. You'll also need to make some cash since you won't be able to access your bank in this new world, dealing in Zemomarks to earn the gear you need to succeed… aww, it's just like being a noob again. To help you with this there's a task set to complete with a few special assignments to, once again, rescue poor old Gertrude's cat! The content is full of that nostalgic buzz you've told us you want, with familiar music, hidden rewards and celebrations of all things RuneScapey. The content is jam packed full of rewards for completing each part of the quest, the task set, and from Gypsy Aris's special shop. Boss Practice Mode – Members Only Are you one of those players that looks at a boss monster in the news and thinks 'That's cool, but I'd just get owned'? Perhaps you're an experienced boss fighter but would love a way to try out different tactics without the threat of death? Well, we have the perfect solution for you – and it's called boss practice mode. When you enter a boss lair you'll see a practice option, which will mean you can die safely, but not earn XP or loot from the possible kill. We've also added rewards for players who take new boss killing players into their groups. If you earn a kill with players who've killed the boss less than 10 times, you'll earn kill points to spend on some awesome cosmetic gear to show off your helpfulness. In other news There's lots of other great stuff going on this month, like changes to the instancing system for bosses, making it easier for you to re-join rentals after restocking, and a result from months of discussions on the forums we're finally ready to release our new look skillcapes, so keep an eye out for those. The outfit on Solomons Store this month is something really special, A Dark Lord Pack featuring crazy animations and a fearsome looking costume, plus we've got a few new potions to give your character some unique skin tones. The BETA servers are getting some new content to try out and feedback on too, like the rework to the death system, a crazy mash up of legacy interfaces and EOC action bars and a new “Drop pickup” system that allows you to grab multiple piles of loot in one easy click. The BETA servers are there for you to try things out, so do let us know your feedback after you do. Have fun! Plus, keep bunny ears open for news on our eggciting Easter content. In our latest podcast, the RS-DOS (Dukes of Scrumbridge) team reviews the release of the new quest Dishonour among Thieves! Our very own Mod Osborne quizzes Mod Tim, Mod Ollie and Mod Chaose on many aspects of the design, development and release - as well as have a Quest Name Dropping competition. W00ters out.